Finally
by ohdumbledear
Summary: Voldemort's back. But he must hide, because if Harry Potter saw him, he could be killed. So he stays with the Malfoys. He's having a bit of fun one day and makes a huge mistake. Potter knows. And there's nothing the Dark Lord can do about it.
1. Voldemort: Alive

Finally, everyone was gone. He rose, done with playing dead. Harry Potter had no idea that he had made another Horcrux- a horseshoe. Why was it valuable? Well, it had belonged to his favorite horse, before she died. It was hard to think about- how he missed old Jeanie. Thankfully, he had hidden the horseshoe in a secret place. It was hidden in his dead mother's intestines. Why there? Well, no one would find it there. Who would expect a horseshoe to be in someone's intestines, underground? No one. Especially Harry Potter. He and Dumbledore were rather stupid, really. He intended to make eight Horcruxes, because eight was his favorite number. Dumbledore thought he would make seven, because seven was the magical number. Dumbledore assumed he'd actually made eight. But he had actually made nine, by accident. Who knew that trying to kill a baby would make another Horcrux? The baby hadn't even died. Well, the baby did die, earlier today. He had killed the baby. But Harry Potter had somehow risen from the dead, and tried to destroy him. In fact, every person thought Harry had destroyed him. They were all wrong.  
Tom Riddle stood up. It would be best to flee. He did not want any Hogwarts students, especially Harry Potter, to know he was not totally destroyed. So he Apparated to Malfoy Manor (he knew he could trust the Malfoys). It was said that no one was able to Apparate on the Hogwarts grounds. But Dark Lords could do whatever the heck they wanted.  
He appeared in the Malfoys' living room. They screamed. Draco, the boy, ran to his bedroom.  
"What? It's just me," Tom said.  
"B-but, My Lord, you're- you're dead!" stuttered Lucius.  
"Ah, yes. That is what they believe. However, I had another Horcrux. So here I am. I do need a wand, though. And I can not just walk into Ollivander's and ask for a new wand, can I?"  
"N-no, My Lord," said Lucius.  
"I shall be staying with you until the Potter boy dies. He is too dangerous to be around. Therefore, I will need a new wand. Lucius? Narcissa? Who will be the first to volunteer?"  
Neither did.  
"Well then, Lucius, yours will do. You may purchase a new one for yourself."  
"Y-yes, My Lord."  
"I shall be taking the guest bedroom. Good night," said Tom.


	2. Voldemort: 19 years later: Anywhere

"Anywhere!" thought Voldemort. He appeared at a Muggle farm. He stuck his tongue out at the farmer and then Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.  
"Anywhere!" he thought again. This time, he appeared at a Muggle planetarium. For a second, he gazed up at the stars, wishing he was allowed out at night to see the real stars. But then he stuck his tongue out at the instructor and Disapparated, laughing.  
"Anywhere!" he thought once more. Now he was at Platform 9 ¾. He was surprised. Hogwarts still existed? He hadn't been there in years and years.  
Who was that? A man with glasses stood out to him. He and his red-haired wife were waving to children on the train. The man touched his forehead. Tom watched as his fingers met with a lightning-shaped scar. Harry Potter! Could it be him? It must be. Who else had a lightning scar? No one.  
"Avada-" he started. But then he realized that he had forgotten his wand at the manor. So he quickly Disapparated. He knew he couldn't Apparate back there; people had seen him. Thankfully, the Malfoys had put anti-Apparition spells on their manor, so no one could get in and find him there. However, since he was a Dark Lord, he could Apparate wherever he wanted to. He decided to get some rest. "Good night, Malfoys."


	3. Harry: Another Horcrux

"Ginny," said Harry urgently. "That was Voldemort. That was Voldemort, I know it was. I just saw Voldemort at the train station."  
"Calm down, Harry. You were just imagining. You haven't seen him for almost twenty years. Where do you think he'd have been? Hiding? It's just your imagination, dear," said Ginny.  
"I know what I saw! I saw Voldemort at Platform 9 ¾!"  
"Harry, he's dead! It was just a hallucination."  
"I know he's dead! I'm just telling you what I saw."  
"Then how is he still alive, if that's what you think?" asked Ginny.  
"I don't know! The Resurrection Stone? No, it's lost. No one would be able to find it and use it on him. Maybe he had another Horcrux. He probably had another Horcrux!"  
"Harry, you said that you and Dumbledore-"  
"Well, we must have been wrong! How else could Voldemort still be alive? And he tried to kill me. Who else would want to kill me?"  
Ginny snickered.  
"I'm serious! No one wants to kill me. Sorry, but it's true! No one except Voldemort. Ginny, that was Voldemort," said Harry firmly.  
"Okay! So you think he has another Horcrux. What now?" asked Ginny.  
"We try to figure out what and where it is."  
"We can't do that, Harry! It could be anything!"  
"No, not just anything. It'll be something special to him. And it'll be somewhere unusual or highly protected. And it won't be in the same place that we (Ron, Hermione and I) found a different one. We need to learn all about his history."  
"But, Harry, you're not even sure that was him!"  
"Yes, I am! How many times have I been wrong before?"  
"A lot," said Ginny. "Like when you thought Sirius was-"  
"Don't talk about Sirius," interrupted Harry. "I'm really sure this time!"  
"If you say so," said Ginny.  
Then Ron (Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend) came rushing over. "That was You-Know-Who, Harry!" he exclaimed, out of breath.  
"I know, Ron! He has another Horcrux!"  
"You're probably right, mate! We've got to destroy it!"  
"RON! Don't go rushing off like that!" exclaimed Hermione (Ron's wife and Harry's other best friend), running up to them all. "But Harry! Did you see? That was You-Know-Who!"  
"I know, Hermione!" said Harry. He looked pointedly at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.  
"How do you suppose he-" Hermione started.  
"Another Horcrux," Harry said. "What other way is there?"  
"Yeah, that's got to be it! How do we find it?" asked Hermione.  
"We've got to find out all about his history, since it'll be something very special to him," said Harry.  
"Like what?" asked Ginny.  
"Like... well, let's just talk about this somewhere else, everyone. My house?" asked Harry.  
"What are you talking about, Daddy?" asked Harry's daughter Lily. He had forgotten that he had been holding her hand the whole time.  
"Um... how do I explain it..." started Harry, glancing at Ginny.  
"Well, when your daddy and I went to Hogwarts, there was a bad man named Voldemort. You've probably heard of him. Daddy got rid of him in his seventh year, but now he's back again. So we need to get rid of him all over again," explained Ginny.  
"Mummy, can I help you? Please?" asked Lily.  
"I don't know, Lily. You don't even have a wand yet."  
"Maybe I can punch him!" said Lily.  
"Maybe," laughed Ginny. She looked at Harry and he smiled.


	4. Voldemort: Bedroom Decorating

"MALFOY!" shouted Voldemort from his bedroom. Lucius appeared by the bed with a loud crack.  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
"I have a request."  
"Anything, My Lord."  
"Now that Draco has moved out and his bedroom has finally been emptied, I require the bedroom."  
"Um, sure," said Lucius. "My Lord," he added.  
"The Potter boy- well, man- knows. He saw me. He may even know about my Horcrux. I need both of my bedrooms to be extremely safe, so put more enchantments on them. I only ask for two bedrooms so I have more freedom, especially when guests are over. I can't come out of my rooms. I must not leave the manor at all, ever."  
"Yes, My Lord," said Lucius. "How does he know about you?"  
"Well, I was having a bit of... never mind. There is no need for you to know." Tom didn't want Lucius to know about his Apparition fun. Dark Lords weren't supposed to have fun.  
Lucius crept away, saying, "The room is yours, My Lord."  
So Voldemort walked into Draco's old bedroom, not surprised that it was completely empty. He would need to make it seem more like home, since he would be in it for many years. What felt like home? What was home, anyway? He had never truly had a home. His first thought was to put a couch in the corner. That seemed right. But then he thought of something better. A beanbag chair! He loved beanbag chairs. They were so comfortable. The way the beans moved to fit around his body just made it his favorite kind of chair in the whole world.  
What if the Malfoys saw? That would be embarrassing. "I FORBID ANYONE TO ENTER MY BEDROOMS!" he shouted. Then, "_Accio beanbag chair_!" A random beanbag chair came flying in through the window from who-knew-where. He placed it in the corner. Now for a bed. "_Accio bunk bed_!" he cried, and a bunk bed came soaring through the window, breaking it even more. He moved it up against the wall, but it looked too childish. So he Accio'd some scary-looking black fabric and draped it over the bunk bed. Now it seemed more fit for a Dark Lord.  
Hmm... what else? He needed some kind of entertainment. Sure, he could set things on fire, or torture spiders. But that would get boring after a few years. What was one thing he had enjoyed as a child? Puzzles! In the orphanage, all the children were forced to do those Muggle puzzles. Apparently it was mind-stimulating. Voldemort had never told anyone that he actually enjoyed those. He Summoned some difficult Muggle puzzles and put them on the floor. However, they were stupid puzzles. So Voldemort easily bewitched them to have scarier pictures (like Inferni and dead puppies). He would save those for later, when he was done decorating.  
Some pictures on the wall might be nice. He couldn't decide what to put pictures of, though. His family? No, he hated his family. His horse, Jeanie! He had taken enough pictures of her to cover all the walls. And they were wizard pictures, so they moved! It would almost be as if Jeanie were alive again. Voldemort Summoned some from his Death Eaters' houses (he had required each of them to have at least one) and stuck them on the walls with a Permanent Sticking Charm.  
There was still one thing that seemed to be missing from the new bedroom. A hot tub! Dark Lords occasionally needed some relaxation time. "_Accio hot tub_!" he cried and one zoomed through the window and landed at his side. He installed it into the floor with an Installation Spell of his own making. "_Aguamenti_!" he said, and a jet of water burst out of his wand and into the tub. He held it there until the water was high enough, and then he did a Warming Spell to heat up the water quickly. Then, with his clothes still on, he lowered himself into the hot tub and closed his eyes for a nice, long rest.


	5. Harry: Draco for Tea

"So who wants to go to the library?" asked Harry.  
"I do!" said Lily.  
"Okay, who else wants to go?"  
"I will," said Ginny. "And Lily, remember that we're only skipping school today. You have to go back tomorrow."  
"School is for Muggles," said Lily, frowning.  
"Don't say that, Lily. You'll be going to Hogwarts next year, anyway. Now let's go to the library, you can hold onto my arm while I Apparate." Lily gripped her mother's arm tightly and they both disappeared with a crack.  
"Now, we can't use the computer. That only has Muggle stuff," said Ron.  
"Right," said Hermione. "So what do we do?"  
"Now we think," said Harry.  
"Why can't we just alert everyone that You-Know-Who is back?" asked Ron. "I mean, it doesn't have to be just us, does it?"  
"Yes, it does," said Harry. "No one will believe that I saw him again. Except maybe the rest of your family."  
"Well, I'll tell them," said Ron. "Maybe they can help." He threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, put his head in, and cried, "The Burrow!" He saw his parents, trying to cook a meal.  
"Arthur, the fireplace! What- oh, hello Ron dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, jumping up slightly.  
"Hi, Mum," said Ron. "Uh... well, You-Know-Who is back. We saw him at Platform 9 ¾."  
"What- how- why was he there?" she stuttered.  
"We have no idea. But he's back, so we're going to try to destroy him again," said Ron.  
"Well, that's great, Ronnie! Have you told your brothers?"  
"No," said Ron.  
"Well, I'll do it. You need to destroy You-Know-Who. Good-bye, Ronnie!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Bye, Mum," said Ron, and backed away from the fireplace. "She'll tell my brothers," he told Harry and Hermione.  
"Fantastic," said Harry. "So does anyone have any ideas as to what or where the Horcrux is?"  
Ron and Hermione shook their heads. But then there was a crack and Ginny and Lily appeared next to them. Before Harry could say anything, Lily said, "Daddy! Did you know? The guy had a horsie named Jeanie! And he loved it very much! I saw it in a book with Mommy!"  
"So what if the Horcrux is a saddle? Or a horseshoe?" suggested Ron.  
"Really, Ron? I doubt it. I don't even believe that You-Know-Who had a horse. That's just some crazy story," said Hermione, sounding like her younger, more know-it-all self from her Hogwarts years.  
"You don't-" started Ron.  
"I know. I don't know everything. I just said I doubt it," interrupted Hermione.  
"But 'Mione, maybe that's what he wants you to think! Think about it. It's so ridiculous that it could be true," said Ron.  
"Good thinking, Ron!" said harry. "You could be right. We should all keep Ron's idea in mind."  
"Good job, Uncle Ron. You're smart," said Lily, congratulating Ron. Even though she was just his niece, Ron blushed because he wasn't used to compliments. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
Harry said, "Yeah, good job. Find anything else, Ginny?"  
"Not really. It said he loved his horse, but don't you think that's a little weird? I mean, Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who never knew love. How could he love his horse, then?" asked Ginny.  
"I... don't... know..." said Harry. Ginny was right. If Voldemort couldn't love, how _could _he love a horse? And if he didn't love a horse, then his Horcrux couldn't be a saddle or a horseshoe Then they had gotten nowhere.  
But then again, maybe Ginny was wrong. If that had been the only thing they found, then maybe it was true. Then the Horcrux could be a saddle or a horseshoe. That would mean they had gotten somewhere! But there was no way of knowing whether Ginny was right or wrong.  
"Well, since You-Know-Who is back, where does he live?" asked Ron. "Malfoy Manor? With a different Death Eater? In a hotel?"  
"Not a hotel," said Ginny. "People could easily see him."  
"Weren't the Malfoys his favorite Death Eaters? Besides Snape, of course. But he trusted them most. He could be living with them," said Hermione.  
"How would we find out?" asked Ron.  
"Let's have Draco over for tea or something," suggested Harry.  
"As if he's likely to come," snorted Ron.  
"He'll come," said Harry. "I'll call him." He picked up their telephone and mentally told it to call Draco's hose (he had bewitched the phone so calling was easier).  
"Hello," answered Draco.  
"Hi, um, it's me. Harry Potter," said Harry.  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to my house for... tea," said Harry. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and my daughter Lily will be there, but I wanted to invite you. I haven't talked to you in a long time."  
"Well, sure, I guess I can come," said Draco, sounding surprised. The two had always hated each other.  
"Thanks," said harry. "You can just Apparate into my house in a couple of minutes. I have to get stuff ready."  
"Bye," said Draco, and hung up.  
"Okay, he's coming. Some Veritaserum in his tea would make things a lot easier... do we have any more, Ginny?"  
"Yeah, we have a lot actually. _Accio Veritaserum_," she said.  
"Thank you," said Harry. He quickly made some tea, poured it into five cups, and poured a few drops of Veritaserum into one of them. That one would be Draco's.  
_CRACK!_ Draco appeared next to Harry. Thankfully, Harry hid the Veritaserum just in time.  
"Um, sit down," said Harry. Draco sat. Harry sat down at the table across from Draco and handed him his tea. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat. Lily decided not to stay with the adults so she went to her bedroom to play.  
Draco took a sip of his tea. "This is good," he said.  
"Thanks," said harry. "So, Voldemort's back," he started.  
"Yeah, I know," said Draco.  
But they hadn't told anyone! "How do you know?" Harry asked.  
"I don't want to tell you!" said Draco rudely.  
"Tell, or else... Harry won't let you leave!" said Ron.  
"Fine! He had another Horcrux and he's staying with my parents!"  
"What's the Horcrux?" asked Ginny.  
"A horseshoe," answered Draco.  
"Where is it?" asked Hermione.  
"I don't know," said Draco, sipping more of his tea.  
He must have really not known, because he was still drinking Veritaserum. Ginny made polite conversation with Draco to pass more time while the others talked.  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, "what if he tells his parents, or even You-Know-Who himself? And then they wipe our memories or something?"  
"Um... do that spell that you did in 5th year! The one you did on the D.A. list! And no one could tell or they'd get boils all over their faces."  
"Good idea!" said Hermione. She quickly cast a Protean Charm over Draco so that if he told anyone what he had said to Harry, he would get boils and slap himself in the face.  
"...so then I told Scorpius that he could not have a pet ferret!" said Draco, howling with laughter.  
Ginny laughed. "That sounds really funny," she said. She looked at Harry. "Make him stop!" she mouthed.  
"Wanna hear about another funny time with Scorpius? One time, Scorpius was drinking butterbeer, and-" started Draco. He seemed to love talking about himself and his family.  
"Actually, Draco, I think you should be leaving now," said Harry.  
"Shut up, let me tell the rest. So Scorp was drinking butterbeer for the first time, and he started hiccuping. I heard him and I rushed into the kitchen, because hiccuping isn't normal with butterbeer and I looked-"  
"Really, I think you should go. Your wife is probably waiting for you," said Harry.  
"No, she's at work. So I looked into Scorp's cup, and sure enough, it wasn't butterbeer! He had firewhiskey! So I had to ask Scorpius why he had that, and he said he had gotten it from me! Turns out, he had taken the firewhiskey instead of the butterbeer out of the refrigerator! Isn't that funny?" finished Draco.  
"Yeah... really funny," said Harry. "Leave, please."  
Draco Apparated back to his home without saying good-bye, and they all looked relieved. Who knew he could be so talkative?  
"So," said Harry, "it's a horseshoe."  
"I knew it," said Ron proudly. Hermione blushed. She wasn't usually wrong. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Where could it be?" asked Harry.  
"In another bank vault?" suggested Ron.  
"I doubt that he would hide two Horcruxes in two similar places," said harry. "In Malfoy Manor, maybe?"  
"Draco would know if it was there," said Ginny. "Could it be in the middle of the ocean?"  
"Yeah..." said Ron. "We'll never find it. It could be anywhere!" He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes.  
"We can't give up," said Hermione. "Do we want You-Know-Who to be back? No. So we've got to destroy him. The Horcrux could be in the middle of the ocean. It could be in the middle of the earth. It could be in his dead mother's intestines. It could be in his own stomach. It could be in outer space. Who knows? But we can't give up."  
"You're right," said Harry. "But how will we know if it's in space, or the ocean?"  
"It'll be someplace special to him, right? So it wouldn't be in space, unless that was somehow important to him. Was it, Harry?" asked Ron.  
"No, I don't think so," replied harry. "You said something about his intestines or something, Hermione?"  
"I don't know. I was just naming random places. Anyway, would it be in the ocean?" questioned Hermione.  
"The ocean wasn't important to him, I don't think. Plus, he already hid one in an ocean-like place," said Harry. "Oh! You said, his dead mother's intestines. What about there?"  
"Didn't he hate his parents? Why would it be there?" asked Ron.  
"He only hated his father, because he was a Muggle. Why don't we try there?" suggested Ginny.  
"We don't even know where she's buried," said Ron.  
"But I do! I was there in fourth year, remember? Well, none of you were there, but she's in that graveyard that the Portkey brought me to in fourth year in the Triwizard Tournament. All his family members were there, so we could search around them too," said Harry.  
"Just don't make me go to a graveyard at night," said Ron. "I bet there are loads of spiders crawling about, just waiting to eat me the moment I step into that creepy place..." he said, shuddering.  
"Honestly, Ron, isn't it about time you got over that stupid fear? I mean, spiders aren't really that bad," said Ginny.  
"Shut up! It's all Fred's fault, really... turning my teddy bear into a spider like that... I was just a little child... I can't help it! I'll get over it when you get over your fear of the dark!"  
"I'm not afraid of the dark, Ron. That was years ago. I've been over that," said Ginny.  
"Well- well- well, um, you-" started Ron, in search of something to retort to Ginny.  
"Can you two just-" began Harry, putting his hands on his head and sighing. Ginny stuck out her tongue at Ron and Harry sighed again.  
"Are we going to the graveyard or not?" asked Hermione.  
"We are," said Harry. "But let's wait until tomorrow when Lily's at school. That way, all of us can go."  
"How about you go today while I stay here with Lily?" suggested Ron hopefully. He was almost shaking in fear.  
"No," said Harry. "We need you. You have good ideas." Ron blushed again, and Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "So we're waiting until tomorrow," continued Harry. "That's the plan."


	6. Voldemort: Pies

"My Lord, your dinner is-" started Lucius Malfoy, barging into Draco's old bedroom. "What are you doing? And where did you get a hot tub?" he inquired.  
"CRUCIO!" shouted Voldemort. He had told everyone not to enter either of his bedrooms! Malfoy screamed. Voldemort did not mind the scream, he was used to that. He also didn't mind Lucius' facial expression. It was only normal for his victims to scrunch up their faces so they looked like ugly bulldogs. He didn't mind any of it. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. It made him feel powerful.  
When Lucius was done screaming, he got up off the floor he had fallen on while being tortured and exited the room. He barely managed to say "Your dinner is ready" as he left. Voldemort got out of the hot tub, changed his clothes, and made his way to the Malfoy kitchen. It was extremely neat. The only thing sitting out was a freshly baked cherry pie. This was for him, of course. Narcissa made the best pies, so Voldemort demanded that she made one for him every day for dinner. She had to, or else she would be murdered.  
This was the reason that the Dark Lord was gaining so much weight. His belly had gotten much rounder, and so had his arms and legs. He knew he should exercise, but he was too lazy to actually do so. Lucius had suggested that he stopped eating pies, but Tom tortured him again because that was a stupid idea. Stop eating Narcissa's pies? Was he out of his mind? He obviously hadn't tried one.  
When he was done eating pie, he had dessert (cherry ice cream with another cherry pie), rubbed his stomach, and slowly made his way back to his old bedroom. This one wasn't nearly as nice as the new one, but it was closer to the kitchen and Voldemort couldn't move another inch. He collapsed onto his creaky bed, slid under the covers, and tried to sleep. It was hard because he was so stuffed with pie, but after an hour or so of plotting to kill squirrels, he finally drifted off to sleep. He dreamed about Zac Efron.


	7. Harry: The Graveyard

When Harry woke up, his first thought was "Today we go to the graveyard." He checked the time- 10:00. Lily was already at school. Ginny was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and Harry. Harry, still in his pajamas, sleepily walked down to the kitchen. He gave Ginny a kiss good-morning and sat down at the table.  
"Breakfast," she said, carrying a tray of pancakes (Harry's favorite food) to the table. "Eat up."  
Harry picked at his food. He seemed to have lost his appetite. It was probably because he was nervous. He didn't really know why he was nervous. Graveyards didn't scare him. Was it because he was afraid they would find nothing? It could be, though Harry had a feeling they would find something helpful there.  
"Eat," said Ginny. "You don't want to be hungry while we're searching for the Horcrux. Why are we searching in his dead mother's intestines, anyway?"  
"Well, Hermione just said it randomly, so we might as well look there first. It's crazy enough to be a good place to start," replied Harry, weakly stabbing his pancakes with his fork. He put his forkful into his mouth and carefully chewed and swallowed, but it only made him feel worse.  
"Harry, do you think you should stay here?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry's face (which was slightly green).  
"No!" said Harry forcefully. This was something he needed to do. If Voldemort wasn't destroyed, he could attack the whole country. Of course, Harry's friends could probably destroy him, but they often had trouble. Harry knew what to do and could help them.  
"Fine," said Ginny, "but you need to eat something. You don't want to be hungry and have to leave while we're searching. You don't have to have pancakes, you can find something else if pancakes make you sick." So Harry got up and took a pudding (his second-favorite food) out of the refrigerator.  
"When I'm done eating, we should Apparate to Ron and Hermione's," said Harry. "Then you all can grab onto me, and I'll Apparate us all to the graveyard. I'm the only one who knows where it is."  
"Good plan," said Ginny, scooping large bites of pancakes into her mouth. "I'm almost done, I think you are too- you're a fast pudding eater."  
Harry nodded and gave a small laugh. Soon both were done eating. Harry and Ginny, holding hands, Apparated to Ron and Hermione's home. When they arrived, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch together, looking at each other nervously.  
"Ready to go?" asked Harry. Everyone else nodded and held on tightly to Harry's arms. He Apparated to the graveyard. They all let go of him and looked around.  
"Honestly, there's no need to be scared. It might not even be here," said Ginny. She looked around all the headstones. "This one could be it... what was the woman's name, Harry?"  
"Merope," said Harry. "Gaunt or Riddle, I'm not sure what's on the gravestone."  
"Oh, this one says Marvolo," said Ginny.  
"I found it, Harry!" cried Hermione. "Merope! _Accio Horcrux_," she tried. It didn't work. She must have forgotten that there were charms placed on the Horcruxes so they couldn't be Summoned.  
"Do we dig, then?" asked Ron.  
"We can use spells," said Harry, "but yes." They all took out their wands and began using Digging Charms to burrow through the ground in search of a horseshoe Horcrux.  
They ended up searching for only minutes before Ron's wand refused to dig any deeper. He had hit something! Harry reached down to grab it. It was a horseshoe! They had really found it!  
"How do we destroy it?" asked Harry. "We don't have the sword."  
"The basilisk fang," said Hermione.  
"Why do you have a basilisk fang?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, um... I kept it after the war, because... well, we destroyed the cup with it in the Chamber of Secrets and..."  
"You thought we might use it again?" offered Harry.  
"No, that was where... Ron and I, we... had our first kiss," said Hermione, very red in the face. Ron also blushed and Ginny grinned.  
"So you kept the basilisk fang?" asked Harry seriously.  
"There was nothing else to keep," said Hermione. Harry burst out laughing. It wasn't really that funny, but Harry was in a good mood because of the newly found Horcrux.  
"It's not funny," said Hermione, turning even redder. Ron gave her a kiss on her forehead, which only made Harry laugh harder.  
"Well, are we going to destroy this thing or not?" asked Ginny, smiling but sounding impatient.  
"Yes, we are," said harry. The four turned on their heels and Apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.


	8. Voldemort: More Pie

When the Dark Lord woke up, the first thing he did was head to the kitchen. As always, another pie (a peach one this time) was waiting for him on the countertop. It was true, he hadn't only ordered Narcissa to make him pies for dinner. He also had ordered her to make them for breakfast and lunch, too.  
He quickly gobbled up the pie and slowly headed to his newer bedroom. It was puzzle time! He picked up the box for the puzzle with a picture of dead puppies. He dumped the pieces onto the floor and sat, thinking. What if Harry Potter had found his Horcrux? That thought had never crossed his mind before. He brushed the thought away. The chances had to be a million to one that he would discover it. What a coincidence that would be! He laughed at himself for being so stupid. He worked on the edge pieces of the puzzle for a while. When he was done and it looked like the dead puppies had only heads and no bodies, he began working on the middle pieces. This was probably the hardest puzzle he had ever done- two hundred pieces! His previous record for puzzle with many pieces was one of dead Harry Potter- another he had created himself. It had had 150 pieces.  
It was true that time flew when one was having fun! Before he knew it, Voldemort was finished with his puzzle and it was time for lunch. He waddled to the kitchen (he couldn't walk well, he was gaining more weight with each pie) and wasn't surprised to see a key lime pie waiting for him. He got out a fork, thinking of how boring it was to eat with a fork. So he immediately abandoned the fork, picked up the pie, and smashed it right into his own face. It was a new experience. He licked at the pie with the pie tin still on his face. Soon the pie tin fell off, so he picked it back up and licked all the rest of the pie out.  
Just then, Lucius walked in. "CRUCIO!" shouted Voldemort automatically. Had Malfoy still not learned not to interrupt the Dark Lord? Obviously he had not! Lucius collapsed onto the floor, screaming. Voldemort smiled, feeling powerful again. "When will you ever learn?"  
When Lucius settled down, he said, "Soon, My Lord."  
"Soon? Soon is not soon enough. I will be torturing you every time you forget. Then you will learn," said Voldemort.  
"Y-yes, my Lord," replied Lucius. "But why were you-"  
"Ask no questions!" shouted the Dark Lord. "What I do is none of your business!"  
Lucius bowed submissively and exited the room. Voldemort also left the room, but for a different reason. He had eaten too much pie again and had to go lie down on his bunk bed. He gazed at his belly, knowing that he should lose weight. But what if he died tomorrow? He might as well eat as many of Narcissa's delicious pies as he could.


	9. Harry: Hermione's Sock Drawer

"Where do you keep that fang, anyway?" asked Ron. "I've never seen it around the house."  
"I keep it in my sock drawer," said Hermione. So they all walked over to Hermione and Ron's bedroom. Hermione reached into her sock drawer and pulled out the basilisk fang. "Who's going to destroy it? Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
"No way," said Ginny.  
"It should be Harry," said Ron. "It's only right." He took the fang from Hermione and gave it to Harry.  
Harry raised the basilisk fang above his head. Then he quickly brought it down and straight into the horseshoe that he had laid on the ground. In the back of his mind, he could hear a piercing scream, and then everything was quiet.


	10. Voldemort: Last Thoughts

Tom was lying in his bunk bed, solving a Rubik's Cube, when he felt something. It wasn't an external pain, but it wasn't exactly internal either. It felt like his soul had just died a very painful death.  
He screamed. He screamed because of the pain, because his life was over, because he knew that Harry Potter had won. Even as he was dying, he regretted nothing. Of course, he knew why he died. It was because good always triumphed over evil; because he hadn't been clever enough to stay alive; because Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, beat him.  
Very little ran through his mind at death. He didn't think about Jeanie, his beloved horse. He didn't think about his parents, who were dead. He didn't think about the Malfoys, or even Narcissa's pies. In less than a minute, he reflected upon his whole life. He thought about the Sorcerer's Stone, and how he had made Quirrell steal it for him. He thought about the Chamber of Secrets, and how he had possessed that Weasley girl. He thought about having a very weak body for a whole year, and then the glorious feeling of being alive again. He thought about the Ministry of Magic, and his duel with Dumbledore there. He thought about how Severus Snape killed Dumbledore for him the next year. He thought about the Battle of Hogwarts, and how everyone believed him to be dead at the end of it. He thought about the twenty years he spent with the Malfoys. It was all good fun, but then he thought of something he had never thought of before: he had not done anything that changed the world. Ultimately, his goal in life had been to rule it, to take it over. But he had failed countless times. He had never even considered the idea of regretting anything before, even a minute ago. But now he realized that was it. He had done nothing to change the world, for good or bad.  
He had been screaming for at least a minute. Then, all of a sudden, he couldn't feel the pain anymore. In fact, he couldn't see, hear, smell, or taste anything either. He had finally died.


	11. Harry: Finally

"You did it," said Ron. He gave Harry a hard pat on the back.  
Hermione started crying and hugged them all.  
Ginny kissed Harry for over a minute, even with him still hugging Ron and Hermione.  
Harry grinned, knowing that he had finally won. The good had beaten the bad. Finally, after twenty-six years, he had conquered Voldemort, the Dark Lord, once and for all.


End file.
